Three
by MaddenRevival
Summary: A One-Shot showing that whether you love one person or three, sometimes you're better off alone. Includes Edwad Cullen, Joe Jonas & Chad Michael Murray - Dedicated to my sister, Natalie.


Joe Jonas. He was so funny. He made every day worth living. Every moment was amazing. His sense of humour was out of this world. He was sick! He made me laugh so much. I don't think life would ever be the same without him around to cheer up the mood. Every time I felt down he would come along and cheer me up. He was the perfect guy to have around when you were feeling down. He was perfect!

CMM. He signed that autograph. I would never forget that day. The first day I saw him. Chad. He was so sweet. Intoxicating. I found it hard to breathe around him. His cute little nose just made me smile. And those gorgeous sparkling blue eyes looking into mine. He was gorgeous and so handsome. He treated me like a Queen. He was a gentleman and he made me feel weak at the knees. He was perfect!

Edward Cullen. He saved me. He made me see how amazing I was. He told me I was the most perfect girl in the universe. His sweet words made me feel so alive. He pulled me out of my depression. He saved me from hurting myself. He was the reason I was alive. The way he said 'Hello' made my heart beat so fast. Yet his heart didn't beat at all. He was the one who gave me my life back. He was perfect!

Joe. Chad. Edward. The three of them were so different. They each made me smile in different ways. They were all so perfect. And I couldn't help falling in love with them. Although they were all so different there was one thing that was the same. I married each of them and they still have no idea.

***

**160 Wyckoff Avenue, Wyckoff, NJ**

"Natalie hunny," Joe shouted upstairs.

"Yeahh..."

"The mail man's here. He's got a package for you."

"Ohh. Okay. I'll be right down." I jumped up out of bed and put on my fluffy white dressing gown and headed downstairs to great the mail man.

"Morning," the mail man said as I got to the front door.

"Good morning," I replied. I looked at the package he held in his hands and I wondered what it could be and who it could be from.

"Sign here please," he handed me a pen and I signed a small white price of paper. He then gave me the package and headed off to his next stop.

I slowly walked back into the house shutting the door behind me. What could it be? I made my way back upstairs shaking the package. It wasn't very big and it didn't make much of a sound as I shook it. Hmm... I walked into my room and sat on my comfy double bed that I shared with Joe. I began to open the package. Photos fell out of it onto my bed. Oh my God! There was three pictures. All of me but each photo I was with a different guy. One with Joe. One with Chad. One with Edward. There was a piece of white paper inside the package. I slowly took it out and turned it over to read.

It said: I Know Your Dirty Little Secret. I Know They Have No Idea. But They Will Unless You Do Something About It. - signed .LT.

Who the hell was this person. Someone had been watching me. Spying on me. Someone out there knew my secret. They knew I was married to three people. Oh No! What am I going to do? There's only one way I can sort this out. It will break three amazing guys hearts but I had to leave. I had to leave all three of them. I needed to run away.

I started packing my things at 160 Wyckoff Avenue. I packed as much as I needed from here. I quickly got dressed. I pulled up my skinny dark blue jeans. Pulled a white plain t-shirt over my head and put on a black cardigan. I grabbed my bag and the package I had received and rushed downstairs. Joe came towards me. He looked so confused.

"What? What are you doing? Are you going somewhere hunny?" Joe asked, looking worried.

"Erm... Yeah I am. I'm sorry but I have to leave."

"What? Leave? Why?"

"I know this is sudden and none of this makes any sense right now, but I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye Joe. I will always love you." I rushed out of the house and quickly made my way to my car. I slung my bags into the back of my pale blue Beetle. Joe came running outside after me but nothing he would say would change my mind. I had to leave. Now.

***

Later That Evening.

**28 College Road, Wilmington, NC**

I arrived in Tree Hill. I made my way to number 28. The apartment I shared with Chad and our dog Jacob. I finally got to our floor and was feeling nervous. I walked towards our blue door. I put my hand into my jean pocket and pulled out some keys. I chose the correct one and opened the front door. I walked into the living room. It smelt so fresh and I could smell the scent of Chad straight away. He always had such a distinctive smell. I closed the door behind me and made my way further into the room. Jacob must have heard me because he came running into the living room and jumped up at me. I bent down and stroked his fluffy white back.

"Hey boy!" I whispered.

I stopped stroking Jacob and started to move into the bedroom. As I got closer to the bedroom I could hear water going. It was the shower. Chad must have been in the shower. That's why he hadn't heard me come in. I walked into the bedroom. It was so big, I had almost forgotten. Chad had thought I was away with work for a month. But I wasn't. I was with Joe. I walked towards the cupboards and started to get clothes out and put them into a bag. I had got pretty much everything I needed by the time the I heard the shower go off. Oh no. I suddenly felt my nerves take over. Chad walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom with just a white towel around his waist. He looked at me straight away and smiled in surprise and came walking quickly towards me.

"Natalie! You're home. I wasn't expecting you for another week or so." He smiled so happily and moved in to hug me. I returned the hug, as I couldn't help but hug him. I loved his warm arms around me. He slowly let go of me and moved back.

"I uhh..." I started to tell him I was leaving but my nerves hit me again. But I had to do this. I'd rather leave them all and them never find out the truth. "I just came to get some stuff." I carried on.

"Oh I see. You needed more clothes?" He asked, as his smile faded away.

"Yes, and actually it's not just for work. I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" And there was that look again. The same expression Joe had given me. So confused.

"Yeah... I'm leaving. I'm moving away. It's for the best, you'll find someone else. Someone who can be here for you more often. I know this is sudden and makes no sense right now but I have to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye Chad. I will always love you." I grabbed my bag from the bed and walked out of our apartment leaving Chad standing alone in the middle of the room.

***

2 Days Later.

**126 La Push, Forks, WA**

I arrived in Forks. I drove my Beetle a long way. I drove up a steep round hill until I made it to Edward's large house. It was huge. I felt goosebumps when I had finally got to standing in front of the house I was supposed to be sharing with him. No other human on Earth knew about the Cullen's secret. That they were immortal. It never frightened me. I loved him for it. He was mysterious and sweet. I walked closer to towards the house and made my way towards the large glass doors. I slowly opened one of the doors and stepped inside. The house echoed as the door shut behind me. I made my way up swirling white stairs. I was making my way to the bedroom that I shared with Edward Cullen. I felt as if I hadn't been here in months. Edward also thought I was away with work. Away on business. I never wanted them to find out the truth. I was more nervous here than I had been anywhere else. I had to be so careful with my thoughts. Edward was able to read minds. It was his power. So I knew how easy it could be for him to find out the truth. But I had kept everything secret up until now. So all I had to do now was be calm, collect the rest of my belongings and think only thoughts of where I was heading next. Don't think of Joe. Don't think of Chad. Don't even think of Edward. I need to get past this. I walked into our bedroom. A vinyl disc was swirling around playing quiet and calm music. Edward was no where to be seen. I started to rush. I opened the cupboards and started pulling out anything I saw that was mine. I pushed it all in to my last bag. I filled it as high as I could and then that was it. I was packed. I had finished. It was time to say my last goodbye and leave for them all for good.

Edward suddenly swooped down through the large open window into the bedroom.

"Natalie,"

"Hello Edward." I replied. I looked into his deep eyes for the last time. I looked at his pale face and gelled up hair. This was it. Once I'd said goodbye to Edward I could go.

"Hello." He looked into my eyes and had a very slight smile. He continued. "Are you packing?"

"Ohh..." I looked down at my bag filled with clothes.

"Is that a yes?"

"I am, yes. I'm going away."

"For how long?" He asked.

"For good. I'm leaving." I told him, my heart was pounding.

"You're... You're leaving? For good? But why?" Edward asked, and yet again there was that awful expression I no longer wanted to see.

"I know this is sudden and it doesn't make any sense right now. But I just have to go. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for everything. But it's time I left. I'm sorry."

Edward just stared at me. He looked blank. He had no expression left at all.

"I'm sorry." I repeated and then I continued. "Goodbye Edward. I will always love you." I already had my bag in my hand so I just turned and made my way out of the bedroom and back downstairs to my car.

This was the end of my bigamy. I was no longer going to be part of three men's lives. I was leaving and going to start a new life alone. I left the Cullen house and got into my Beetle. The skies were cloudy and it had started to rain. I turned the ignition and started the engine. I set off on my journey to a new life without marriage or men. A new life alone. Just making new friends and working on a career. I made my way back down that long steep, round hill. My phone suddenly started to ring. Oh no! I prayed that it wouldn't be Joe or Chad. Once I got to where I wanted to be I would have to change my number. I moved my hand down to pick it up. I glanced very quickly at the screen. It said: Unknown Number. So I decided to answer it.

"Hello."

"...." There was no sound on the other line.

"Hello."

"... I Know Your Dirty Little Secret. I Know They Have No Idea..."

"Who is this?"

"...."

"Hello. I recognise your voice. I know you." I said down the phone, I started to panic and my car swerved.

A huge lorry suddenly appeared in front of me. I put my foot on the brake as fast as I could and the car skidded. My Beetle hit the side of the lorry and rolled over onto the roof. My car swerved across the damp cold ground hitting into a large tree trunk. My car was now upside down and in a complete wreckage.

_No breathing could be heard. No sound at all except for the small beep of the phone. Suddenly the voice could be heard. _"Of course you know who I am..." said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Haven't you got it yet?"

"I Know Your Dirty Little Secret. I Know They Have No Idea. But They Will Unless You Do Something About It. - signed LT."

"Leah Tait - Your best friend." Leah evilly laughed.


End file.
